Posso amar
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Ele agora pode amar... e amará para sempre


Harry Potter Fan-Fiction

I Believe I Can Fly por R. Kelly

Severus Snape

"Eu posso amar"

**N/A: Eu começo a gostar de escrever na pele do Snape, embora a minha grande paixão seja e sempre será Sirius e Bellatrix. Mas Snape é uma "personagem sombria". **

**Bem esta fic como não podia deixar de ser é inteiramente dedicada á minha bebé (also know as: ****SnapeHalfbloodprincess****), espero que gostes. (L)**

**I used to think that I could not go on**

(Eu costumava pensar que não conseguia continuar)

**And life was nothing but an awful song**

(E que a vida não era mais que uma canção horrível)

**But now I know the meaning of true love**

(Mas agora eu sei o significado do verdadeiro amor)

**I'm leaning on the ****everlasting**** arms**

(Agora jazo nos teus braços eternamente)

**If I can see it, then I can do it**

(Se consigo ver, consigo fazer)

**If I just believe it, there's nothing to it**

(Se eu acreditar, nada me pode parar)

Severus Snape está a acabar de passar no velho quadro empoeirados os trabalhos de casa daquele turma de Ravenclaw no quadro. Claro que aquela turma nem fazia a mínima ideia o que era a poção que ele escrevia, mas ele estava chateado por não á ver a tantos dias…

Aquela sala estava praticamente as escuras, se não fosse as gastas velas que pendiam nas paredes em elegantes candelabros ninguém veria nada.

E aquela aula idiota que nunca mais acabava, nunca mais acabava a aula para ele correr escadas a cima, ou melhor, voar escadas acima para ir ter com ela. Nem que tivesse que arrombar o quadro da dama gorda como o Black tinha feito á anos atrás.

"Muito bem, agora que já acabaram, podem sair. Classe dispensada"

E naquele preciso instante em que a campainha toca os alunos saem todos a correr. Ele vira-se para a espessa porta de salgueiro para arrumar uns livros antigos dentro do armário. E quando houve a porta fechar-se atrás de si.

**I believe I can fly**

(Eu acredito que posso voar)

**I believe I can touch the sky**

(Eu acredito que posso tocar o céu)

**I think about it every night and day**

(Eu penso sobre isso dia e noite)

**Spread my wings and fly away**

(Abrir as minha assas e voar para longe)

**I believe I can ****soar**

(Eu acredito que posso pairar)

**I see me running through that open door**

(Eu vejo me a correr por aquelas portas abertas)

**I believe I can fly**

(Eu acredito que posso voar)

**I believe I can fly**

(Eu acredito que posso voar)

**I believe I can fly**

(Eu acredito que posso voar)

**See I was on the verge of breaking down**

(E vendo que estava no limite para partir)

**Sometimes silence can seem so loud**

(As vezes o silêncio pode estar demasiado alto)

**There are miracles in life I must achieve**

(Há milagres na vida que eu quero alcançar)

**But first I know it starts inside of me, oh**

(Mas eu sei que primeiro começa em mim, oh)

**If I can see it, then I can be it**

(Se consigo ver, consigo ser)

**If I just believe it, there's nothing to it**

(Se eu acreditar, nada me pode parar)

E lá estava ela. Com o seu enorme sorriso, fechou a porta com o corpo e olhou-o, como que aquilo se trata-se de um desafio.

E ele não aguentou muito mais, mesmo ali, prensou o corpo dela contra a porta de madeira sem sequer esperar alguma reacção dela, mas ela apenas correspondeu.

O beijo era doce mas cheio de vontade, cheio de amor verdadeiro, de uma busca incessante de felicidade.

"Estava cheio de saudades tuas, do teu corpo, dos teus beijos, do teu sorriso só meu."

"Quem diria, o imperecível Severus Snape com saudades de alguém, sinto-me lisonjeada!"

"Não devias meu amor, porque sempre foste e sempre serás o meu amor, eu amo-te"

**I believe I can fly**

(Eu acredito que posso voar)

**I believe I can touch the sky**

(Eu acredito que posso tocar o céu)

**I think about it every night and day**

(Eu penso sobre isso dia e noite)

**Spread my wings and fly away**

(Abrir as minha asas e voar para longe)

**I believe I can soar**

(Eu acredito que posso pairar)

**I see me running through that open door**

(Eu vejo me a correr por aquelas portas abertas)

**I believe I can fly**

(Eu acredito que posso voar)

**I believe I can fly**

(Eu acredito que posso voar)

**I believe I can fly**

(Eu acredito que posso voar)

**Hey, 'cos I believe in you, oh**

(Sim, porque acredito em ti, oh)

E se todo aquele encontro começou como um desafio, agora tinha-se tornado profundo. Ele nunca lhe tido aquilo, assim, daquela maneira. As lágrimas pesadas rolavam pelo rosto dela, que agora abraçava Snape com muita força e ele abraçava-a de volta, sem entender muito bem o porque dela estar a chorar assim.

"Eu também te amo." Ela apenas disse por entre os soluços e os sussurros dele.

Ele afagava-lhe o cabelo docemente, desfazendo os caracóis que rapidamente voltavam ao seu estado inicial, passava uma das mãos pelas costas dela, como ela era bela… bela e só dele, mas algo mais aquela imagem lembrava. O passado dele…

**If I can see it, then I can be it**

(Se consigo ver, consigo ser)

**If I just believe it, there's nothing to it**

(Se eu acreditar, nada me pode parar)

**I believe I can fly**

(Eu acredito que posso voar)

**I believe I can touch the sky**

(Eu acredito que posso tocar o céu)

**I think about it every night and day**

(Eu penso sobre isso dia e noite)

**Spread my wings and fly away**

(Abrir as minha asas e voar para longe)

**I believe I can soar**

(Eu acredito que posso ascender)

**I see me running through that open door**

(Eu vejo me a correr por aquelas portas abertas)

**I believe I can fly**

(Eu acredito que posso voar)

**I believe I can fly**

(Eu acredito que posso voar)

**I believe I can fly**

(Eu acredito que posso voar)

Ele continuava a pensar nela, a medida que a sua memória passeava por épocas distantes… Lily Evans. Ele também a tinha amado, também tinha sentido o coração pulsar de cada vez que via os cabelos vermelhos dela, de cada vez que via os esplendorosos olhos verdes. Mas ele sabia, desde do início que ela apenas o via como o melhor amigo, e ela de uma maneira ou de outra, pertencia desde de sempre á James Potter, como não podia deixar de ser, Potter conseguiu tudo aquilo que queria.

Mas olhando para Alexis ele sabia que o destino tinha feito as coisas bem, ele amava mais Alexis, amava-a de uma outra forma, eram reais e não platónicos.

**I believe I can fly**

(Eu acredito que posso voar)

**I believe I can touch the sky**

(Eu acredito que posso tocar o céu)

**I think about it every night and day**

(Eu penso sobre isso dia e noite)

**Spread my wings and fly away**

(Abrir as minha asas e voar para longe)

**I believe I can soar**

(Eu acredito que posso pairar)

**I see me running through that open door**

(Eu vejo me a correr por aquelas portas abertas)

**I believe I can fly**

(Eu acredito que posso voar)

**I believe I can fly**

(Eu acredito que posso voar)

**I believe I can fly**

(Eu acredito que posso voar)

**Hey, if I just spread my wings**

(Sim, se eu abrir as minha asas)

**I can fly**

(Eu posso voar)

**I can fly**

(Eu posso voar)

**I can fly, hey**

(Eu posso voar, hey)

**If I just spread my wings**

(Se eu abrir as minhas asas)

**I can fly**

(Eu posso voar)

E foi ali mesmo, sob frascos brilhantes e caldeirões fumegantes que ele fez o que á muito devia ter feito, o que á muito sonhava.

"Alexis, meu amor, eu amo-te mais do que alguma vez pensei ser possível, amo-te com tudo aquilo que sou e com toda a minha vontade de ser. És a luz que brilha em cada janela da minha vida, és o furação que revirou a minha vida, és a flor que renasce entre as cinzas. Fizeste e fazes de mim, a cada dia, um homem melhor, fazes-me ver que é tudo possível, que posso fazer tudo por ti, que posso amar e ser amado, és a pessoa mais linda que eu conhecia e dou graças a Merlim por isso todos os dias. Por isso, meu amor, peço-te que faças de mim o homem mais feliz do mundo e que casses comigo. Alexis dás me a honra de casares comigo?"

E ela não tinha reacção, o olhar do homem que amava sobre um joelho a segurar-lhe a mão, pedindo-a em casamento, e ela não conseguia fazer nem dizer nada, porque de cada vez que o fazia, a voz morria-lhe na garganta e a vontade desaparecia.

Mas num compasso de espera ela sorriu, e apenas gritou "SIM".

Beijaram-se novamente, enquanto ele colocava o anel de ouro com aquela pedrinha no seu dedo. Porque a partir dali tudo era possível, ele era o homem mais feliz porque tinha a seu lado a mulher que mais amava e que pretendia passar o resto da vida. E nem ele sabia que dali a um ano teria um filha e que estaria longe de Hogwarts sendo apenas feliz…

FIM


End file.
